heroines_and_villainessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vincent Ly/WarnerMedia Heroines
These are the WarnerMedia and its properties (such as Warner Bros., New Line Cinema, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera and HBO). Warner Bros. Cartoons Lola Bunny.png|Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes franchise) Petunia Pig.jpeg|Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes franchise) Tina Russo.png|Tina Russo (The Looney Tunes Show) Model babs color.jpeg|Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) Elmyra Duff.jpeg|Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures) Sweetie Pie.jpeg|Sweeie Bird (Tiny Toon Adventures) Fifi La Fume.jpeg|Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) Dot Warner.png|Dot Warner (Animaniacs) Shareena Wickett.jpeg|Shareena Wickett (Detention!) ShellyStereo.jpeg|Shelly Kelly (Detention!) LemonjellaAndOrangejella.jpeg|Lemonjella and Orangejella LaBelle (Detention!) Charity pointing.jpeg|Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) Cartoon Lydia Deetz.jpeg|Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice cartoon) Buena Girl.png|Buena Girl (Mucha Lucha!) Kimiko0000.png|Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) Lexi Bunny-0.png|Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed Wyldstyle full body.png|Wyldstyle (The LEGO Movie franchise) Rovcolen.gif|Colleen (Road Rovers) Sawyer Cat.jpeg|Sawyer Cat (Cats Don't Dance) Kayley.png|Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Annie Hughes.jpeg|Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) Leah Estrogen.jpeg|Leah Estrogen (Osmosis Jones) Maria Amino.jpeg|Maria Amino (Ozzy and Drix) Unikitty in the TV series.png|Unikitty (The LEGO Movie franchise) Ninja nya lego ninjago movie.png|Nya (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) Tulip (Storks).png|Tulip (Storks) Mina Monroe caring Bunnicula.jpeg|Mina Monroe (Bunnicula) YungHee.png|Yung Hee Tyson (Mike Tyson Mysteries) Hero Girl (The Polar Express).jpeg|Hero Girl (The Polar Express) Cheetara.png|Cheetara (ThunderCats franchise) Rosalie Rowan.png|Rosalie Rowan (The Zeta Project) Susan and Mary Test.png|Susan and Mary Test (Johnny Test) Andrea Sussman.jpeg|Andrea Sussman (Kryto the Superdog) Cindy Lou Who (2D).jpeg|Cindy Lou Who (How the Grinch Stole Christmas 1966 cartoon special) Dr fox cn image.png|Dr. Fox (Unikitty!) Gloria (Happy Feet).jpeg|Gloria (Happy Feet series) Emily Corpse Bride.jpeg|Emily (Tim Burton's Corpse Bride) Steelheartbio.png|Steelheart (SilverHawks) Pickles Oblong.png|Pickles Oblong (The Oblongs) Wanda MacPh.jpeg|Wanda MacPherson (Baby Blues) Zoe MacPherson.jpeg|Zoe MacPherson (Baby Blues) BethOb.png|Beth Oblong (The Oblongs) Jackfrost-elisa.jpeg|Elisa (Rankin/Bass' Jack Frost) Crystal (Frosty's Winter Wonderland).jpeg|Crystal (Frosty's Winter Wonderland) Сalamity Jane.png|Сalamity Jane (The Legend of Сalamity Jane) Misako lego ninjago movie.png|Koko (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) Sweet mayhem lego movie 2.png|Sweet Mayhem (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) Meechee.png|Meechee (Smallfoot) Wilykit (2).jpeg|Wilykit (Thundercats franchise) Live Action Dorothy Gale.png|Dorothy Gale (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) Winifred "Wendy" Torrance.jpeg|Wendy Torrance (The Shining (movie)) Lydia-lydia-deetz-33429316-500-532.jpeg|Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) Rachael (Blade Runner).jpeg|Rachael (Blade Runner (first movie)) Beverly Marsh (1990).jpeg|Beverly Marsh (It 1990 miniseries) Trinity (The Matrix).jpeg|Trinity (The Matrix trilogy) Kate Beringer.jpeg|Kate Beringer (Gremlins franchise) Andy Goonies.png|Andy Goonies (The Goonies) Stef Steinbrenner.png|Stef Steinbrenner (The Goonies) Diana Sowle Mrs. Bucket.jpeg|Helen Bucket (Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971 movie)) Helena Bonham Carter as Mrs. Bucket.jpeg|Helen Bucket Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005 movie)) Velma Dinkley (live action).png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo live action movie series) Daphne Blake (live action).png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo live action movie series) Art3mis.jpeg|Art3mis (Ready Player One) Speed Racer Live Action Trixie .png|Trixie (Speed Racer 2008 movie) TSC-Sarah.jpeg|Sarah Connor (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles) Rita Vrataski (2014).jpeg|Rita Vrataski (Edge of Tomorrow) Imperator Furiaso in Mad Max - Fury Road.jpeg|Imperator Furiosa (Mad Max: Fury Road) Madison Russell.jpeg|Madison Russell (Godzilla: King of Monsters) New Line Cinema Lauren-Holly-image-lauren-holly-36390116-1000-650.png|Mary Swanson (Dumb and Dumber (1994 movie)) Tina Carlyle gold dress.jpeg|Tina Carlyle (The Mask 1994 movie) Kitty from dumb and dumber cartoon.jpeg|Kitty (Dumb and Dumber cartoon) Vanessa Austin Powers.jpeg|Vanessa Kensington (Austin Powers) Eowyn.jpeg|Eowyn (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) Arwen.jpeg|Arwen Undómiel (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) Tau ruel with a knife and dagger.jpeg|Tauriel (The Hobbit trilogy) Galadriel.jpeg|Galadriel (Middle-earth franchise) Jessica Matthews.jpeg|Jessica Matthews (Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd) Ofelia.jpeg|Ofelia (Pan's Labyrinth) Soo-Yung (adult).jpeg|Soo-Yung Han (Rush Hour trilogy) Jovie (Elf).jpeg|Jovie (Elf franchise) Nancy Thompson 2.png|Nancy Thompson (A Nightmare on Elm Street trilogy) Karen Jenson (Earth-26320) from Blade (film) 0001.jpeg|Dr. Karen Jenson (Blade Trilogy) Beatrice Leep.png|Beatrice Leep (Hoot) Felicity Shagwell.jpeg|Felicity Shagwell (Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me) Cartoon Network DL Deedee.png|Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) 1998 PPG Model.jpeg|Powerpuff Girls (characters) Mandy (Billy & Mandy).png|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Numbuh Three.jpeg|Kuki Sanban (Codename: Kids Next Door) Ami Onuki render.jpeg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Yumi Yoshimura render.jpeg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Abigail Lincoln.jpeg|Abigail Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door) Juniper Lee.png|Juniper Lee (Life and Times of Juniper Lee) Gwen Omniverse.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 franchise) FionnaAT.png|Fionna Mertens (Adventure Time) Frankie Foster.png|Frankie Foster (Foster's Homefor Imaginary Friends) Enid.png|Enid (OK, K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) Ashi from Samurai Jack (Redeemed).png|Ashi (Samurai Jack) Robotboy lola.png|Lola Mbola (Robotboy) Patsy camp lazlo.png|Patsy Smiles (Camp Lazlo) Kim (Class of 3000).jpeg|Kim (Class of 3000) Powerpuff Girls Z.jpeg|Powerpuff Girls Z (team) Vambre from Mighty Magiswords.png|Vambre (Mighty Magiswords) Robot Girl new by water kirby.png|Robotgirl (Robotboy) Kelsey Bern.png|Kelsey Bern (Craig of the Creek) Cartoon-mike-lu-og.jpeg|Mike Mazinsky (Mike, Lu & Og) Lu (Mike, Lu and Og).png|Lu (Mike, Lu and Og) Cow (Cow and Chicken).jpeg|Cow (Cow and Chicken) Chowder-panini.jpeg|Panini (CN's Chowder) Nancy (Shazzan).png|Sarah (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Nazz (EEnE).gif|Nazz (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends).png|Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Lupe-toucan-big.png|Lupe Toucan (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) Ingridgiraffe.png|Ingrid Giraffe (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) Madison (Class of 3000).jpeg|Madison (Class of 3000) Tamika (Class of 3000).jpeg|Tamika (Class of 3000) Kiva Andru.jpeg|Kiva Andru (Mega XLR) Drew Saturday.png|Drew Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) Princess Bubblegum.png|Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) Marceline2.png|Marceline (Adventure Time) Margaret Smith.png|Margaret Smith (Regular Show) Eileen Roberts.png|Eileen Roberts (Regular Show) NewGarnet.png|Garnet (Steven Universe) NewAmethyst.png|Amethyst (Steven Universe) New Pearl (Steven Universe).png|Pearl (Steven Universe) Nicole Watterson.png|Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) Tulip Olsen infinity train.png|Tulip (Infinity Train) Rebecca Holiday.jpeg|Rebecca Holiday (Generator Rex) Llana (Sym-Bionic Titan).png|Llana (Sym-Bionic Titan) Connie (Steven Universe The Movie).png|Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) Beretdendy.png|Dendy (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) Gi (Captain Planet and the Planeteers).gif|Gi (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) Linka (Captain Planet and the Planeteer).gif|Linka (Captain Planet and the Planeteer) Dexter's Mom.png|Dexter's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo).jpeg|Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) Season 3 Anais.png|Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) Adult Swim Judy Ken Sebben.jpeg|Judy Ken Sebben (Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law) Cheyenne Cinnamon.jpeg|Cheyenne Cinnamon (Cheyenne Cinnamon and the Fantabulous Unicorn of Sugar Town Candy Fudge) Summer Wide-mouth S1E11.jpeg|Summer Smith (Rick and Morty) Jessica Rick & Morty.png|Jessica (Rick & Morty) Gaz Digzy.jpeg|Gaz Digzy (Ballmastrz: 9009) Duleena Duneeda.jpeg|Duleena Duneeda (Ballmastrz: 9009) DC Comics Cartoons and Comics Batgirl (DCAU).png|Batgirl Supergirl (DCAU).png|Supergirl Wonder Woman (DCAU) Render.png|Wonder Woman Starfire.gif|Starfire Raven render in TT2K3.png|Raven (DC Universe) Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz).jpeg|Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) Hawkgirl (DCAU).png|Hawkgirl Power Girl-342.jpeg|Power Girl Stargirl 0005.jpeg|Stargirl Catwoman-9.jpeg|Catwoman Terra 2003 Render.png|Terra (Teen Titans franchise) Jinx (Teen Titans).png|Jinx (Teen Titans franchise) DC Super Hero Girls DC Live-Action TVs Classic Batgirl (Dozierverse).jpeg|Batgirl (Dozierverse) Lynda_Carter_as_Wonder_Woman.jpeg|Wonder Woman (Wonder Woman '75) Teri Hatcher Lois Lane.jpeg|Lane (Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman TV series) Modern DC Live-Action Movies Classic Supergirl (Reeveverse).png|Supergirl (Reeveverse) Batgirl (Burtonverse).jpeg|Batgirl (Burtonverse) Modern Wonder Woman (DCEU).jpeg|Wonder Woman (DC Extended Universe) Mera (DC Extended Universe).png|Mera (DC Extended Universe) Mary Bromfield DCEU.jpeg|Mary Bromfield (DC Extended Universe) Halle Berry as Catwoman (2004).jpeg|Catwoman (2004 movie) Catwoman (Nolanverse).jpeg|Catwoman (Nolanverse) Rachel Dawes (Nolanverse).jpeg|Rachel Dawes (Nolanverse) Lois Lane (DCEU).png|Lois Lane (DC Extended Universe) Silk Spectre (2009 movie).jpeg|Silk Spectre (Watchmen 2009) Hanna-Barbera Wilma Flintstone.png|Wilma Flintstone (The Flinstones) Betty Rubble.gif|Betty Rubble (The Flintstones) Pebbles-Flintstone6.jpeg|Pebbles Flinstone (The Flinstones) Jane-Jetson.jpeg|Jane Jetson (The Jetsons) Judy-jetson-2001.jpeg|Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) Cindy Bear.jpeg|Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear franchise) KITGLIT.png|Kitty Glitter (Top Cat) Velma 1.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo franchise) Daphne 1.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo franchise) Wacky-penelope-pitstop.gif|Penelope Pitshop (Wacky Racer) Josie and the Pussycats.gif|Josie and the Pussycats (team) Smurfette123.png|Smurfette (The Smurfs '81 cartoon) Tara from The Herculoids.jpeg|Tara (The Herculoids) Birdgirl (Birdman and the Galaxy Trio).jpeg|Birdgirl (Birdman and the Galaxy Trio) Alice (The New Alice in Wonderland).jpeg|Alice (The New Alice in Wonderland) Suzie Chan.png|Susie Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) Anne Chan.png|Anne Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) Nancy-chan-the-amazing-chan-and-the-chan-clan-3.2.jpeg|Nancy Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) Mimi Chan.jpeg|Mimi Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) Jan (Sapce Ghost).jpeg|Jan (Space Ghost) Nancy (Shazzan).jpeg|Nancy (Shazzan) Callie Briggs.jpeg|Callie Bruggs (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) Buffy Ziegenhagen.jpeg|Buffy Ziegenhagen (2 Stupid Dogs) Robyn Starling.png|Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) Jesse Banno (season 2).png|Jesse Banno (Johnny Quest) Jade (Johnny Quest).png|Jade (Johnny Quest) NetherRealm Studios Sonya Blade MK11.png|Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat series) Kitana mk11.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat seriesj Cassie mk11.png|Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat series) Jacqui mk11.png|Jacqui Briggs (Mortal Kombat series) Li Mei.png|Li Mei (Mortal Kombat series) Ashrah mkd render by oinie04-d7vde09.png|Ashrah (Mortal Kombat series) Midway Games HBO Carrielove.jpeg|Carrie Bradshaw (Sex in the City) Otter Media Rooster Teeth Ruby-volume-7-concept-art.jpeg|Ruby Rose (RWBY) Weiss vol 7 portrait by einlee ddd5pby.jpeg|Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Blake vol 7 portrait by einlee ddg58lf-pre.jpeg|Blake Belladonna (RWBY) RWBY Vol.4 Yang Xiao Long.jpeg|Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Crunchyroll Ellation Category:Blog posts